


Tasteless Kiss

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, When they were young and foolish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 十六岁的Gallus和十四岁的Mercer。两个不知愁滋味的少年。





	Tasteless Kiss

 “你的初吻还在不在？”Mercer问。

“不在了。”Gallus说，咳了一声。 他的耳根子开始变红，让Mercer知道他肯定是在扯谎。

“你撒谎啦！”Mercer的手肘顶了一下Gallus的腰眼，后者大笑着跳开了。 “你不是说那个卖花姑娘喜欢你的吗？”

“她跑去参军了。” Gallus有些泄气，一屁股坐回了原位，还刻意挤了一下Mercer。 “她连个口信都没给我。”

“你看，还是我对你比较好。” Mercer被挤了一下，干脆在地上摊开了。 “我无论去哪里都会告诉你。”

Gallus翻了个白眼。 “你连去厕所都要告诉我，我宁愿不知道。”

 

Mercer从来没喜欢过那个卖花姑娘。

诺德人，Mercer想着，肯定是个没有大脑的蠢女人。她第一次见到Gallus的时候就把手臂搭到他的肩膀上，大胆地问他要不要一起喝一杯。

他明明就是在和我一起喝酒啊！Mercer越想越气。但是Gallus似乎并不讨厌，坦然地接过了姑娘给他买的酒。

还说自己是个小偷呢，Mercer又气又笑，这么喜欢别人的注意和爱慕，真是连最基本的职业素养都没有。Mercer冲着Gallus的背影吐了吐舌头。

 

其实Gallus还是有点伤心的。毕竟是有点好感的姑娘，偏偏在他准备继续的时候脑子一热跑去参军了。Gallus怅然若失，只想窝在床上发呆。

“比她好看的女人多的是，” Mercer试着安慰他， “别泄气嘛。”

Gallus嗯了一声，心不在焉。

“——要不我们今晚去酒馆？我觉得那个歌女也是喜欢你的。” Mercer再接再厉。

“……她脸上有雀斑。”Gallus说。

“放屁！” Mercer叫了起来， “明明那个诺德女人脸上的雀斑更多！”

“就是因为这样，我看到才会更加想她嘛……”Gallus哼哼唧唧地耍赖。

Mercer板着脸。 “那你只有换个新口味了……男人怎么样。”

他的脸被枕头结结实实地砸了一下。

 

十六岁的少年是没有什么烦恼的。懵懵懂懂的情意来不及变成爱情就已经从脑海里消失。他们还有那么多又去的事情可以做，接下来去哪一个城市，担心卫兵抓住自己，担心自己下一顿有没有饭吃。 在野外搭帐篷的时候挑一个好的地方，这样晚上就可以看着星星互相大放厥词。

少年不知愁滋味。Gallus很快就把这件事抛到了脑后。他恢复了没心没肺的样子，和Mercer一起励志做天际里最厉害的小偷。

“我觉得我们可以再干一票，” Gallus抓着酒瓶躺在铺盖上， 翘起一只脚晃啊晃的， “铁匠家里有几块上好的乌木，我们偷出来到另一个城市转手卖出去，怎么样？”

“你要是不赶紧起来帮我我就踢你的屁股。” Mercer刚刚打猎回来，手里抓着小鹿的一条腿艰难地拖着。 “我累死了，烤肉的事情你来做。”

Gallus笑嘻嘻地跳了起来，把那只小鹿拖了过来。他熟练地放血剥皮，切下一大块鹿肉串到树枝上，在火堆上烤了起来。 “你干嘛打这么大一只？吃不完很浪费的。”

“别提了，”Mercer抓起Gallus没喝完的那瓶酒吨吨吨， “本来想打两只兔子的，但是根本找不到。肯定是这里的狼把兔子都吃了。”

Gallus耸了耸肩。 “也行，多的鹿肉熏干了可以当干粮。 ——要不我们顺便把狼也打了？我听说溪木镇的铁匠缺皮子用了。” 他说着，切下更多的鹿肉熏烤起来。

“可是风盔城比较冷，狼皮在那里卖得更好。” Mercer说， “再说我们也不是猎人……我还要喝酒，把你的背包给我。”

他没等Gallus回答就直接伸手抓过了背包开始乱翻。 他们从小就是这样的，感情好得可以连对方有几条内裤都知道。 两个孤儿在乱世里磕磕碰碰地长大，仿佛他们永远都可以这样面对这个世界，永远都这样亲密无间。

Mercer从背包里翻出了一瓶酒丢给Gallus。那是一瓶加了杜松子的蜂蜜酒，带着浓郁的松香味，是Gallus的最爱。但Mercer对蜂蜜酒没什么感觉。他小时候总是需要抢吃的，舌头被烫得多了，尝不出什么味道。

“你干嘛老是用蜂蜜酒烤肉啊，” Mercer在铺盖上拧开了一瓶麦酒， “我又吃不出区别。”

“我不想亏待你嘛！” Gallus笑眯眯地，露出两排白白的牙。 “即便你味觉不好，不代表我不想给你好的东西啊。”

Mercer看着Gallus。他拧开了蜂蜜酒的瓶盖，金黄色的酒液浇在鹿肉上，蜂蜜和松香的芳香混合着烤肉的味道扑面而来。今天的晚餐真的太奢侈了，他们可不是每天都有肉吃，也不是每天都有酒喝的。但是他们昨天从酒庄里偷了不少值钱的东西，还有一整箱的陈酿，为什么不及时享乐呢？

十六岁和十四岁的少年似乎真的不需要太多，能填饱肚子就很难得了，要是有酒喝就更好不过。但他们还是有着太多的憧憬，天下还有那么多美味珍馐，富贵人家里满是戴不尽的珠宝首饰。只要他们的口袋里还有一根铁丝，他们就还能继续流浪下去。如果能加入盗贼工会就更好了，这样就能接到单子，可以有睡觉的地方，也许还能见到传说中的灰狐盗贼。

但这些都是不切实际的美梦。眼前烤得滋滋冒油的鹿肉才是真实的，背包里装得满满的酒是真的，Gallus是真的。Gallus是他唯一可以相信可以依靠的人。真好，他就在他眼前。一会儿他们就可以放开了肚皮吃肉，然后靠在火堆旁喝个酩酊大醉。只要Gallus还在，任何事情都不是问题。

Mercer喝光了手里的麦酒。他一向都更喜欢麦酒，因为他喝不出蜂蜜酒的甜味，而麦酒的辛辣可以一直冲到鼻腔里。但是Gallus说蜂蜜酒更好，他也就慢慢喜欢上了。酒液里散发出的松香味让他想到温暖的炉火，木柴在高温下开裂，还有瞬间爆裂开来的火花。Gallus在他的脑海里就是这样的，甜蜜又温暖。

鹿肉终于烤好了。Gallus切下了一小块给Mercer，Mercer习惯性地抓起来就往嘴里塞，当然又被烫得叽呱乱叫。“知道舌头不顶用还不小心！”他一巴掌拍到Mercer的后脑勺上，后者重心不稳地差点往前栽倒。

“有酒送下肚就没问题了，”Mercer被烫得咝啊哈啊地喘气，把鹿肉吞下之后赶紧抓起酒瓶喝了几大口。Gallus没办法，只能把肉吹凉了一些再递给他。Mercer厚着脸皮接受他的好意，也只有这样他才会稍微安分一些。他知道Gallus拿他没辙，一切仿佛理所当然一样。他只对Gallus一个人好，Gallus当然只能对他好。

吃完了肉后他们开始喝酒，上好的陈酿被他们咕咚咕咚地灌下肚，牛嚼牡丹一般地奢侈，酒庄的人要是看到这一幕大概会被气得吐血。无论是蜂蜜酒还是麦酒还是白兰地都喝下去，不管是葡萄酒或是朗姆酒全都倒进嘴里。当然他们绝对不会碰斯库玛，因为手抖的话就不能撬锁了。但是斯库玛可以在黑市里卖个好价钱啊，那些瘾君子们总想要一杯月糖酿出的毒药，他们又可以赚一笔钱。

不只是谁开的头，他们开始接吻。舌尖胡乱地搅动，毫无章法地探索对方的口腔。舌头被大量的酒精麻痹了，Gallus也什么都尝不到，而Mercer的味蕾本来就没什么用。鼻息里带着浓浓的酒精味喷在对方的脸上，不是爱情也不是绝望，只是理所当然的信任而已。如果他们少喝一两瓶他们可能就会做完全套了，但他们醉得撑不起眼皮，谁他妈的还有力气脱裤子。他们东倒西歪地靠在一起睡着了。十几岁还能做梦的两个少年，度过一个没心没肺的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> Mercer对抓根宝说到Karliah的时候讲道，“Gallus called her 'my little nightingale'. ”  
> 莫名的酸呢2333333333  
> 一直想不通Mercer背叛盗贼工会的动机在哪。我猜他对Gallus一直是过分的依赖，当Karliah与Gallus相爱的时候，他肯定嫉恨无比。


End file.
